


Return of the Dragons

by DragonsAreComing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Babies, Dragon Riders, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is Jaehaerys Targaryen, Jon and Dany meet early, Jon has his own dragons, My First AO3 Post, Pregnancy, R Plus L Equals J, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAreComing/pseuds/DragonsAreComing
Summary: Bastard Jon Snow releases the Dragon showing all of Winterfell who he truly is- a Targaryen Prince.





	1. Prologue: Tower of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion is over. The Targaryens are no more, so we think. Story picks up with Ned riding to the Tower of Joy to rescue his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys chapter one! There is much more to come. If you're interested in Beta reading just drop me your email or something. 
> 
> There is a little chapter two spoiler at the bottom.
> 
> Due to rude comments you must now have to have a account to comment. Sorry :/

****

###  **The Lord Of Winterfell**

The war for the Iron Throne was over, Robert Baratheon the former lord of Storm's End had come out victorious, winning the final battle and finally riding the Seven Kingdoms of the Targaryen’s. Ned Stark the lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north had left Kings Landings with repulsion and anger pointedly directed towards the newly made king Robert. There was now bad blood felt between the once close allies and friends, sparked after Roberts disgusting acceptance of the murder of the innocent Targaryen babes, it was seen as a step too far even in times of war for the ever noble Lord to accept. In the northern lord’s mind, the children were born innocent of there's families crime, the only stain marking them was theirs father's name, but as the blood was already dry there was nothing the lord could do but move on to the true purpose of this war. His sister Lyanna Stark the beloved she-wolf of Winterfell was the whole reason the North had even entered the war, to begin with, fuelled on by the brutal death of liege lord and heir, Rickard and Brandon Stark.

Ayers was mad Eddard Stark knew that well, so did all the lords in Westeros but after hearing of his father and brothers death not to mention Lyanna's abduction there was nothing the newly made heir could do but seek justice for his family's blood. It was said that Mad king Ayers had burnt his father alive while his brother choked himself to death trying to save him and all because Brandon had gone to his king seeking justice for Lyanna after hearing the news of her abduction and rape by the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen the kings very own son. The last news the Lord of Winterfell had heard about Lyanna Stark was that she was being held captive in the Tower of Joy, a tower located in the heart of Dorne. So the Lord’s decision was made he was going to ride down there and take her back, for after all the sorrow and loss felt by the North he thought they could all use some joy.

Dust flew up around the horses of him and his men as they rode down the Prince’s Path towards the Tower of Joy. Just as the tower came into range, three figures wearing the unmistakable gold Armor of the Kings Guard came into view. They each wore the classic white cloaks of there order, and on their Armor was the three headed dragon of House Targaryen. Ned noted that they appeared to be the three missing Kingsguard from the Trident.  
Ned wondered why three of the best knights in the Kingsguard were left behind to guard a kidnapped high born northern lady she may have been the daughter of the Warden of the North, but surely not worth the sole attention of these men. Ned couldn't help wonder what was she to them? And how did Lyanna fit into all of this, he wasn't yet sure but something suddenly did not seem to add up to Ned. His thoughts were cut off as his party grew closer to the Kingsguard.

Lord Stark took note of each of the resting men, there was Ser Arthur Dayne who was sitting to the left sharpening Dawn, the legendary sword of House Dayne. It was well known that only the best swordsmen of house Dayne were gifted the ownership and use of the Dawn. Then besides Ser Arthur was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Gerold Hightower, who despite his age was still an impressively fierce fighter. Then finally there was Ser Oswell Whent, who moved first to greet the incoming Northern party.  
“Lord Stark” Ser Oswell greeted.

“Ser Oswell, I missed you on the battlefield today. Where were you?” Ned responded

“Our prince wanted us here and our oath is to protect the King always” Ser Arthur spoke walking up and stopping beside his brother. “You best count your usurper lucky, that our prince ordered us to stay here or else it be him lying dead in the ground .”

Ned Stark ignored their words speaking out the only questions he cares to be answered “Please explain why the married Crown Prince was so interested in my betrothed sister?” Ned asked truly.

 

The Kingsguards members glanced at each others back and forth as if they were carrying on a conversation just with their eyes. Ned wondered what they were giving each other the looks about, for It couldn’t be that bad since none had moved to pull out their swords yet. Finally, Ser Arthur opened your mouth.

“Lord Stark, I know how much you have lost. I do not know how to tell you this” Ser Arthur started struggling to put together his words “Your sister was not kidnapped or raped. She ran off with Rhaegar, they were in love. Rhaegar always believed a dragon should have three heads”

Ned just stood there, he did not know what to say, apart of him always knew nothing could harm his sister, believing Robert was just an easy way of coping with everything that has happened to his family. It provided him some release, but now all that release was questioned, he was never supposed to be the Lord of Winterfell or the head of his house. It was all meant to be Brandon, not him, even his lady wife was originally promised to Brandon, but with him dead, it all fell to him, he did not want her, as much as she did not want him.

It was a sad a story of lost love, not the only one currently unfolding in this world, for all Ned really wanted was a simple life with the Lady Ashara Dayne, the sword of the morning’s sister, the very man he might have to fight and try to kill, so he may go to see his sister, that’s if she was even still here.

Ned’s thoughts were cut off by a scream of a woman in pain. Not just any woman, he could tell by the voice, that It was Lyanna, she was in pain, but why?

“Lord Stark, we will only ask this once. Who do you ride here under?” Ser Arthur asked noticing Ned’s anger towards them. He did not want to kill Lyanna’s only remaining House members. All the Targaryen’s were gone as well as most of the Starks.

“I ride here as a brother. Not as a lord or even a warden. Just as a brother hoping for the safe return of his sister.”

Ned says “Just let me see her”

The Kingsguard share another look that once again seems to contain a cryptic message before allowing him to walk further up and into the rooms of the Tower Of Joy.

****

###  **The She Wolf of Winterfell**

She knew she did not have long, she could feel the life slipping from her, still, she did not want to die, she was all her son had left now. Her poor son, he would grow up both motherless and fatherless in this cruel world, a world that would see him dead, a tear slipped from her eyes as she looked upon her son’s silver head, this poor prince, he would never know a mother's love. All this pain and suffering was all because she did not want to be Robert’s wife, she tried to blame it all on her Lord father’s cruelness, but she had her faults, yet she had begged him to cancel the betrothal but he never did. At heart she knew she was the one to blame for everything, If it wasn't for her one true love, Rhaegar would still be alive as would thousand others.

The door opened and she thought it would be another maid coming to try and stop the blood again, she knew with each passing second of pain that she was slowly bleeding out from childbirth. Her’s had been a long and hard labour but one that had ultimately produced a healthy baby boy, the heir to the Iron Throne, the last living Targaryen in Westeros. Lyanna recalled that Rhaegar had once said a Targaryen alone in the world was a terrible thing and now that had came true, what sorrow and one she felt keenly, for what would she not give to see her brother once more.  
“Lyanna… your bleeding! Are you okay?” Ned said running to her side dropping their house sword, Ice, onto the stone floor.

“Ned! Is that really you?” She asked. She was scared this was a dying hallucination. “No I am not okay Ned, I am dying, I want to be strong but I’m not, I, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to leave him behind, I am sorry for everything”

“You are strong ! You are not going to die you’re a Stark of Winterfell, Ned said holding onto her hand tighter “ I take it the rumours are false.”

“The rumours are false, yes, we ran off together, and then we got married, I, I, I wanted to come back, but i was scared I would be a disgrace to our house and to father, I could not stand being Robert’s wife. My love, my heart was with Rhaegar, always. “ Lyanna said between breaths, her breaths becoming weaker with each word.

“You said you do not want to leave him, but Rhaegar is already dead, I’m sorry” Ned said with a tone of regret in his voice

“It’s alright, I already know, I meant my son, Rhaegar and I had a son. He is trueborn, we married, he is the last Targaryen, Ned. He is my son protect him” Lyanna said crying “Promise me, Ned. Promise me you’ll protect him. He is all I have left. He is the true heir.” … “I’m sorry for everything…”

“I promise. I promise I will protect him. As long as I am Lord of Winterfell, he will always have a home. He will know who he is when the time is right. Stay strong, Lyanna. You’re okay.” Ned said with tears still rolling down his face. “Get a Maester” He yelled at anyone listening.

“Ned…” Lyanna started but slowly the life in her eyes faded away. The only piece of her he now had was cradled in his arms. Baby Aegon, a little boy with the classic Targaryen features.

****

###  **The Lord of Winterfell**

With baby Aegon in his hands, Ned now turns to the Kingsguard who had remained standing outside the door as Lyanna laid dying upon a bed filled with blood and winter rose. As Ned looked upon each of their face’s he could see they were all teared up, the best fighters in all the seven kingdoms crying because the death of his sister. NO! Their queen, he reminds his thoughts, I fought to overthrow my own sister from her throne.

Ned now wondered what he was going to tell his lady wife, he knew he had a son named Robert after the new king, who was less than a year old, a babe he had yet to see yet. What will Catelyn think of me he ponder, when I bring a babe back that isn’t hers.

“Lord Sark, I think it’s best we leave here. We can go to my family’s home at Starfall. Where we will regroup and figure out our next plans.” Ser Arthur said  
“We?” Ned asked

“Yes, we. Lord Stark, our oath is to protect the king for life. Baby Aegon here is now the king. So we will protect  
Him with our lives if need be, he may not sit on the throne right now but he will reclaim his birthright with fire and blood” Ser Oswell said

“Very well but what will I say when three Kingsguard follow me up North to protect a bastard. No one can know he is a Targaryen. He will be killed. I already have enough problems since his hair is silver” Ned said.

 

“We will not directly guard him but we will always watch. All three of us will join your household guard until baby Aegon comes of age to know the truth, I agree he should pose as a bastard for now. Although he must learn everything a prince would.” Ser Arthur said he was the one that carried the most love for Lyanna, having grown to really love her during his time guarding her.

As the lord and knights talked none had yet to notice the magic taking form before them in the shape of baby Aegon’s hair, for as the light of the red sun seeped over him, his hair appeared to change colours from the Valyrian silver of house Targaryen to the inky dark brown of house Stark.

Ned looked at the Kingsguard or now his guards in shock as they stared upon the now changed babe,

“Lord Stark, we must get on the road to Starfall soon before my family gets called to King's Landing to pledge their loyalty to the Usurper” Ser Arthur told him, not giving a moments thought towards the shocking situation before them.

—-  
“Lord Stark welcome to Starfall. What is the Warden of the North doing so far south? The rebellion has been over for quite some time now.” Lord Dayne says to Ned as he enters Starfall’s gates before noticing the babe in his arms. “A bastard? I thought Starks were more honourable than that?”

“Brother, we need to speak” Ser Arthur says coming into view along with his two other Kingsguards brothers.

“Arthur, it has been a while. What do we need to speak of?” Lord Dayne questioned his older brother

“It needs to be in private. It is a matter of life and death.” Ser Arthur tells his younger brother

“Very well. Follow me to my solar” Lord Dayne says motioning the Kingsguard and Ned to come.  
\---  
“What is so important that it must be between locked doors in our own keep?” Lord Dayne asks “Let me guess it has something to do with fostering this Northern bastard,” Lord Dayne says calling a maid to come in and then giving her instructions on how to care for the baby. Ned was hesitant to let baby Aegon leave his hands afraid it could be the death of him, but he trusted the Dayne’s.

“It would do you well not to call your king a bastard, brother.” Ser Arthur says.

“My King? Rhaegar died on the Trident even a fool knows that. How is that bastard, my king? All the Targaryen’s are dead or exiled.” Lord Dayne said

“Not all. That bastard there is Rhaegar's last son. The son of Lyanna Stark. The rebellion, everything was built on a lie. They ran off together and Lyanna died in childbirth.” Ser Arthur said

“Interesting. Well, that makes him a Targaryen bastard, not much better.” Lord Dayne says  
Ned had been quiet for most of the time letting the two brothers speak but he had to defend his sister's honour. He had promised her that her son would have his birthright and that started now.

“He is not a bastard, my lord. He is trueborn.” Ned said handing Lord Dayne papers from the High Septon that he had found in the Tower of Joy proving his legitimacy.

“I understand now why this is a matter of life and death. The seven kingdoms just fought a war to overthrow the  
Targaryen’s and now you are wanting to put one back on the throne, am I correct Lord Stark?” Lord Dayne asks

“Yes, you are. Baby Aegon is the best chance the seven kingdoms have. He will grow up being taught the Targaryen and Stark ways. He will have honor, more so than Robert ever could, Robert is a great man and Lord but a shit king” Lord Stark said “But I do not plan to put him on the throne right away. We will let the hurt of the rebellion die down. The north was greatly hurt and the north remembers.”

“So why are you here Lord Stark? Why would you come here to tell me your plan when you know I could just tell  
Robert” Lord Dayne asked looking towards his brother.

“House Dayne was known as House Targaryen’s strongest supporters, I want to know I have your support for when the time comes to take back the iron throne with fire and blood.” Ned told him. It felt weird to say different house words than his own.

“Very well. Now if you can excuse us, I would like to talk to my brother alone. I will have a servant show you to the  
nursery” Lord Dayne told him yelling for a servant to come in.  
—-  
“A highborn lady such as yourself should not be breastfeeding a babe, Ashara I mean Lady Dayne” Ned said tripping over his words.

For years he had lusted for Ashara, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, even his lord father had talked to her father about a possible betrothal but that was long before the rebellion even begun and now her she was with his nephew hooked to her breast.

“Lord Stark, I know you’re a man of honour but do you think I am a fool. I know you lusted for me for many years.” Lady Dayne told him with Aegon still sucking at her breast. “The least I can do is help you out with your babe or is it?”

“Ashara i did for many years but I am married now with a son of my own I have yet to meet because of Roberts war. Will you please cover up? I do not wish to disrespect you.” Ned shakily told her. He wanted to look, he wanted to look really bad but he had to remind himself he was married. That he was a Stark and a Stark is known for their honour.

“I am no maiden, Lord Stark. The invaders of Kings Landing during the siege made sure of that. I am a shame to my family. Who would marry a lady that isn’t a maiden?” Ashara asked.

Ned moved closer to comfort the crying lady, a lady he cared for greatly, just as Ned moved forward to try to calm her down, Baby Aegon or Jon as he decided to call him had detached from her breast and his hand accidentally grazed her breast. Ned had never felt anything so perfect, not even his only lady wife gave him that same feeling, Ned immediately stepped back with fear of what was going to happen next. He had just accidentally touched Lady Dayne's breast and loved it.

“I am sorry my lady. It was an accident.” Ned immediately told her

“Ned. It is still Ashara and I know it was an accident but it seems like you enjoyed it” she said pointing down to his  
pants. Damn me he thought.

“I didn’t come here for this. I came to see if I could have your help on my way back up to Winterfell. Baby Aegon here is a newborn and still requires a mother’s milk and you are the only woman I trust.” Ned told her.

“Baby Aegon? He died in the siege of Kings Landing” Ashara said. Her breast was still exposed and Ned wanted nothing more than to take her right here and now. He was a wolf after all and a wolf takes what  
he wants.

“That one did, yes. But this is Rhaegar's second son, a son by my sister Lyanna. They ran off together and got married. This is their trueborn son, my nephew.” Ned said with his voice still filled with lust for her “Lyanna did not make it past childbirth, but she made me promise her that I would protect him and restore his right. Well he has to  
stay fed up to Winterfell”

“So you just want to use me just like every other man?” Ashara asked angrily but still calmly rocking Jon to sleep

“Ashara, you know we can not do this! No matter what, I am married and you will be soon. You’re a beautiful lady, now will you please just help me?” Ned asked “I’ll make sure that Jon will never forget your Houses help. You won’t be a shame to your house anymore you could get your house to become the lord paramount of Dorne”

“Very well. When do we leave?” Ashara asked

“After dinner tonight,” Ned told her granting himself one look at her. Gods, she is gorgeous. Why did the rebellion  
have to happen.

“I saw that Lord Stark” Ashara yelled back at him with a sleeping Jon on her shoulder.

****

###  **The Lady of Starfall**

After putting Aegon to sleep in a little crib that she had brought up beside her bed. She got herself ready for bed but this time she had skipped the putting of night clothes on. For Lord Stark had just touched her breast and she had to act fast if she still wanted to remember the pleasure it had wrought within her. She knew it was dishonourable but she wanted him at least once, so she would plan the ultimate seduction and get him to take her like a wolf takes a bitch on the trip to Winterfell. She felt bad lying to Ned about that as she truly loved him but she knew he had to much honour to ever bring a bastard into the world which is why she wondered if anyone would believe Aegon is his bastard. But enough about that and more about her pleasure.

She reached her hand down to her wet slit and gently rubbed it in circles while imaging her hand being Ned’s. As soon as she was getting close baby Aegon started to cry so she had to stop and go see what was wrong with him. Poor baby was hungry again. So she fed him and feel fast asleep afterward the pleasure remaining unfulfilled inside her.

****

###  **The Lord of Winterfell**

It had taken longer to gather supplies than what Ned had originally thought and for the final plans to be made. The plan now was for Ned to ride up with Jon a day ahead of the Kingsguard and Ashara and see Robert being crowned king once done, Ned would claim him as his bastard son before all the realm at the king's coronation feast. Once that was taken care of, they would meet back up with the Kingsguard and Ashara and ride home to Winterfell. 

The Kingsguard had changed from there Targaryen Armor to just the basic leather Armor of the north, while Ashara had changed from dronish silk to the plain dress of a ladies maid, once mounted they were finally ready to ride to Kings Landing.

The path there would be rough and long but after they passed King’s Landing it would become easier no longer having to worry about getting caught. But that was a smaller comfort, one that wouldn’t match the release that would come once they entered the North. For it wouldn’t matter if they were caught there, he was now the Warden of The North now and the Northerners were fiercely loyal to the Stark name. Hell, they went to war for it once and would do again if the need ever arose.  
—-  
“Lord Stark, it is nice to see you again on better terms though,” Lord Tywin said. Ned still had not forgiven him for the murder of the innocent Targaryen children and now he had more reason to hate him considering that his house was now joined with Roberts.

“I am just here to see Robert’s coronation and then I am returning back to Winterfell. I have been away far too  
long and a Stark should always remain at Winterfell” Ned told him.

“You are just in time. His coronation is about to begin.” Lord Tywin told Ned.  
—  
“In the eyes of the seven I name you Robert Baratheon the first of his name. Long may you reign” the high Septon said.

“Ned. I am glad to see you made it.” Robert told him

“My king, long May you reign,” Ned told him

“Cut the bullshit. Thank you for coming I know we did not end on good terms. And who’s this little one? A bastard?” Robert asked

“This is A...Jon…” Ned said carefully avoiding almost calling him by his Targaryen name. “Yes he is” Ned has to ruin his name and his lady wife’s but it is the only way to protect Aegon from Robert for now

“Back to Winterfell with you. You still are my warden of the North” Robert said

“Of course my King. A Stark will always be the warden of the North and I wish to see my other son” Ned said. 

Ned decided he would only stay for the coronation feast and then leave directly afterwards. He only decided this because he was so far ahead of the others, so he thought. Riding with a lady could be difficult sometimes. He knew what he was in for and wondered if this was the right thing to bring Ashara along. Yes, she would be around her brother but he knew she would still try. Overall, he decided it was a good idea because baby Aegon needed to be fed and who would feed him on the many moons it would take to get to Winterfell. He was a king not a bastard so the least he could do is be fed by a highborn lady.

\----  
It was late night when Ned left the Kings Landing. Everyone was still drunk from celebration. He rode hard and fast to meet up with everyone who were just a little bit far up the Kingsroad then him.

After many hours of riding, he finally caught up with them. He handed Aegon to Ashara and him and the kingsguard rode in front. The journey begins. The journey of the return of the dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: 
> 
> Next Chapters Name: Awakening The Dragon
> 
> Update: I've realized some story errors and i will be working to fix them.


	2. Awakening The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn angers Jon so badly that his Targaryen blood finally boils over his Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a dick in comments.

****

###  **The Lady of Winterfell**

Catelyn opens the door up to her husband solar.

“Ned send him to the wall. I can not allow him to stay here any longer.” Catelyn begs her husband “I have allowed him to stay here within our home, alongside your trueborn children all these years. I have stood by while you raised him alongside them as if it was his right!”

Catelyn expression shifts to one full of remembered sorrow “ When you brought home another woman’s babe, I did not know what to say. Men father bastards and you were at war i could accept that, i have even learnt to accept his place here within our walls. But now ! he has gone to far he has hurt my son and your heir. What are you going to do? Nothing?”

“Catelyn, Robb will be fine. He is a man now after all. He was only a little hurt whilst fighting against his brother,a normal occurrence when men spar. I can assure Jon would never intentionally hurt him you know that.” Ned told her

“That bastard will not be called Robb’s brother. He is a disgrace to House Stark and a disgrace to you. You should have left him with whatever whore of a mother he had. Why did you have to bring him up here? Why did you have to disgrace me? I know i was not the one you wanted but still. I thought you had more honor than that.” Catelyn yelled at her husband. 

The Lord and Lady of Winterfell were well hidden behind the thick closed door of the lord's solar as the fought but it was well known that voices carried throughout the castle when raised above the polite tone of friendly conversation. 

“Jon’s mother was not a whore. How dare you ever say that woman! I thought we settled this problem many years ago. Jon is my blood and that is all that matters. He will stay in Winterfell as long as he wants ! for as long as I am the Lord of Winterfell he will be welcome within its walls.” Ned yelled at her.

“How would i know who his mother is when you have never told me?” Catelyn started crying “I just assumed she was a whore because you returned with him in your arms after the rebellion.”

“This is a conversation for another time. I am not ready to tell you yet.” Ned told her. 

“That what you always say! Everytime i asked you told me it’s a conversation for another time. I want to know now. Why did you make sure Jon was taught besides your trueborn children? Why did you make sure Jon was taught how to wield a sword besides your trueborn sons? Do you like him better than your own family? And why did you teach your family so much about the Targaryens when you fought to overthrow them?” Catelyn yelled demanding answers. 

“He is family, he always has been” Ned yelled at her.

He was enraged she could see it on his face. Maybe she had gone too far. She opened her mouth to say something more but than the Maester came in with an update about Robb.

“My Lord, My Lady, Lord Robb is doing fine. His arm should be healed by the time the King arrives. There is nothing to worry about. The cut looked worse than what it was” Maester Luwin told them. 

“I am going to see him with Maester Luwin. You calm down.” Ned told her and then left with the Maester to see their son. The son she carried and took care of when he was away fighting the rebellion and with that whore of a woman.

****

###  **The Bastard of Winterfell**

He had felt awful about what he had done to Robb. It had been a complete accident but he still felt bad. He was going to see how his brother was doing. But things did go as expected when he ran into Lady Stark.

Lady Stark hated him. She was never a mother figure to him. When his siblings would get hurt they would always run to her and she would comfort him. He tried that once and she pushed him away with anger in her eyes. He was the embodiment of the only dishonorable her husband did. 

“I wish it was you. I wish you would die. I wish Ned has never brought you here” Catelyn snarged at him  
“What have i ever done to you? What did i do to deserve your hate? I am just a motherless boy that you hate. All i wanted was the love of a mother.” Jon nearly screamed at her

“You want to know what you have done? Your alive. That’s my problem.” Catelyn told him with a smug look on her face

All of the sudden Jon had felt his blood boil and become hotter than it had ever been before. Jon had always had some sort of heat resistance. He remembered as a child him and Robb would go to the Hot Springs of Winterfell and see who could last in there the longest. Jon always won, the heat never hurt him. One time, Robb stayed in there for too long and got burns. Then when the Maester asked him how that happened, Robb had told him and somehow Lord Stark had found out and got extremely mad. He has never seen Lord Stark that mad before. After that they were not allowed to do that anymore. 

Then another time Jon accidentally put his hand into fire but nothing seemed to happen. The people around him ran away in fear of what was going to happen. They obviously seem to know something, that he did not. Come to think about that after that moment Jon never saw them again. So he thought it be best that he would never tell anyone about that. 

“You hate me because i am alive. What type of lady are you? If you were not the Warden of the North’s wife, i would strike you dead.” Jon screamed at Lady Catelyn

Lady Catelyn face when from pure anger to pure fear. He wondered what brought about the change. He hope he had not just put his head behind Ice.

Is this what wolf blood felt like he wondered but his thoughts were cut off by Lady Catelyn’s next response. 

****

###  **The Lady of Winterfell**

Had she just saw what she thought she just saw. Did she just see her husband bastard change from his very stark looking appearance to the appearance of a Targaryen. The targaryens are gone and with them the rest of what magic remained died as well. He couldnt be a targaryen could he she wondered to herself. Ned never had told her who his mother was and just hours earlier he got mad at me for calling his mother a whore.

“You’re a Targaryen?” Catelyn asked Jon trying to remain calm. She had just remembered what her Old Nan in Riverrun told her about the Targaryens. The worst thing you could do to one is awake the dragon. Catelyn believed she had just awoken the last dragon of the seven kingdoms. The hidden dragon, but he did not know he was. She definitely would demand answers from Ned now.

As Jon seemed to calm down from his outburst his physical appearance changed back to the looks of a Stark. Catelyn would defintely be going to see a Maester after this.

“No. I am the son of your husband. Remember that’s why you hate me? You hate a motherless child because of the sins of their parents.” Jon told her with his eyes glimmering a slight tint of Targaryen violent.

Before anymore could be said Ned busted into the room with the legendary House Stark sword, Ice, in his hand. He rarely carried it anymore except to behead deserters of the Night’s Watch.

****

###  **The Bastard of Winterfell**

“What is the meaning of this yelling!” Lord Stark demanded looking angrily at both his wife and Jon. As he spoke more House Stark household guards flooded the room including three that he had never seen before. The three he did not know also did not look northern. They looked more like southern from what Jon could tell. He had seen a few southern lords here. Usually to celebrate Robb’s namedays. 

Lord Stark turned his attention to them. They held the same look that Lord Stark had on his face.

“You three follow me. We need to speak.” Ned told them. “Jon you go to your room until i come get you.”

Jon hated his room. It was one of the smallest rooms in Winterfell. Lady Catelyn had given it to him to remind him of his station here at WInterfell, a bastard. Which is a little better than a servant. He thought but for all he knew they could have bigger living quarters than him. The room was only big enough for a bed and a little table for his clothes and sword. He always wished he could have been trueborn so that Lady Catelyn would like him and he could have a bigger room but he knew that would never happen.

The room was in one of the most remote places in Winterfell. Below him was the Winterfell Dungeons but they were not commonly used thankfully for Jon. No girl would ever would ever come down here not even a brothel girl, Jon had gotten over that. He had promised himself he would never father a bastard because of the way he was treated. He would not wish that upon anyone. He did not understand why he was judged for his parents sins. In fact Jon had given up the idea of children all together. That is why he wanted to take the Black. To get rid of his bastard status and they would father no children. He had nothing to give them but Lord Stark would stop Jon everytime he asked if he could ride up with his Uncle Benjen. 

****

###  **The Lord of Winterfell**

He along with the three kingsguard sat down in his solar to discuss what had just happen. It could not have happen at an any worse time. King Robert was a few nights away from being here at Winterfell. Ned knew he was coming to name him the Hand of the King since Jon Arryn had died suddenly. They say a fever took Lord Arryn. He left behind a son but he was really weak. The maesters said it was a gift from the Seven that the boy had survived childhood.

This was a conversation Ned had avoided for too many years. He had broken his promise to Lyanna. The boy does not know who he truly is. He will know soon, he promised himself.

“Lord Stark, you know this conversation was going to come soon. Yes, it comes at a bad time but he should have known a long time ago. He should have been raised as a Targaryen. You remember as soon as you tell him we are going to pledge ourselves to him. We still at Targaryen Kingsguard” Ser Arthur told him. 

“I think it is best we tell him before King Robert comes here because with him comes his little birds. Also, his uncle Benjen comes down to take him to the wall as Jon wants but we can not allow the last targaryen to go to the wall without him knowing who he truly is” Lord Commander Hightower told him

“We will tell him tomorrow. Hopefully his Targaryen appearance will stay hidden while Robert is here.” Lord Stark told the three of them.

“Lord Stark, I know this is not my household but i think it would be best if you told your wife first. She has been thinking for the last sixteen years that you broke your pledge to her and fathered a bastard. I think she will be relieved to know that you did not break your honor” Ser Oswell said looking at both his brothers and then Ned.

“I will tell her tonight along with Robb, since he is the heir of the North, for now” Ned said “My other children can wait to know. This should only stay between us and them.”  
“For now lets get ready to tell him. I think it is time to find where you hide your Targaryen armor and Jon’s heirlooms. It will be weird calling him Aegon from now on. I suppose he would want to adopt his trueborn name” Ned said while getting up to leave the room. 

****

###  **The Sword of the Morning**

### 

Ser Arthur had not been this excited in a while. This targaryen child was the only family he had left. Shortly after coming to Winterfell his lady sister Ashara committed suicide from depression of being denied Ned. She had done all he asked of her while traveling up to Winterfell but he never did what she asked of him. Arthur could not help to feel anger about that but all the anger died when he found out what Ashara wanted Ned to do. The Stark honor must be an very strong thing to deny such a woman like that. A part of him wish Ned was not so bloody honorable maybe then his sister would be here today but that was done and she was gone.

Ser Arthur had left the others in Lord Stark solar while he went to his room to retrieve his armor. He had to dig deep in his chest. He found a bag in the middle of the armor with the Targaryen dragon on it. He opened the bag to find Rhaegar's ring that he had plan to give to his son and a small crown. It was the crown for a prince. 

He would wear this armor along with his brothers when they pledged their swords to yet another Targaryen King but for now the armor could use some cleaning. The sixteen years that it sat in a chest had turned the Golden armor to a dark color. 

****

###  **The Bastard of Winterfell**

Jon had been stuck in his room for hours now and could not take the small place anymore. He decided to go to the Hot Springs for some reason heat had always calmed him down. He should try to get as warm as he could before going to the wall. It was colder there than it was here. 

As a kid Jon dreamed about being Aemon Targaryen or commonly known as the Dragonkinght. Resting in the hot water made him feel like a dream he wish he was. 

****

###  **The Lord of Winterfell**

“Catelyn and Robb follow me to my solar. We need to speak” Ned told his wife and heir after dinner was over

“Is it a betrothal, Ned?” Catelyn asked 

“Is it, father? I hope it is the Tyrells. I heard they have a gorgeous daughter” Robb said 

They walked into the solar and the door shut. Ned had commanded his most loyal guardsmen to guard the door while they were talking just in case someone came. This secret has became treason now. 

“It is about Jon, Robb” Ned said “He is not your brother”

“Of course he is father. He is your son. That makes him my brother” Robb said carefully avoiding the word bastard. Ned knew Robb did not like Jon being called a bastard.

“No he is not. He is your cousin, Robb.” Ned started taking a deep breath in. This was harder than what he thought “He is your cousin” Ned finished letting his breath out

“My cousin? You mean he is Benjen’s son? Why would you not tell us that to begin with if he was Benjen’s son.” Robb asked looking at Ned.

“No. He is the son of your aunt and my sister Lyanna. She died shortly after the rebellion. You know how you were told she was kidnapped and raped?” Ned said

“Yes of course. Father everyone knows that story and how you and the North fought to overthrow the Mad King to rescue your sister” Robb said

“Well… That was a lie. Lyanna ran off with Rhaeger. They were in love. They got married in a secret ceremony in Dorne after Rhaeger got his marriage to Ellaria annulled. She died in childbirth shortly after her marriage.” Ned started recounting the events that played out. “The three household guards you’ve never sene before is all that remains of the Mad King’s Kingsguard. They plan to pledge themselves to Jon once he knows the truth considering he is the last Targaryen making him the heir to the Iron Throne.”

“So Jon is not your bastard son? He is the son of your sister and my sister in law. You mean I have been awful to your sister’s son and the king of westeros?” Catelyn asked with a sort of fear filling her voice

“Yes. It was wrong of me to keep it a secret for so long but every time i looked at him i was reminded of her. I could not stand someone accidentally finding out and telling Robert. Robert hates the Targaryens and if he found out we had the last one. He would kill our whole house.” Ned said

“Let me just go over this all again. The rebellion was a lie. Lyanna died not from a fever but from childbirth. Jon is her trueborn son making him the heir to the Iron Throne. There is one thing you are missing- what is his name? Surely he has a Targaryen name.” Robb said trying to truly figuring everything out.

“His name is Aegon Targaryen” Ned said. “Aegon the sixth of his name. There is something else i must say. I promised my dying sister that i would help him reclaim his birthright. He was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and the North took that right and now it should restore it but first we must see what Jon says and what the rest of our family says”

“I just can not believe i was so mean to your sister’s son” Catelyn said again “Oh Lyanna, I am sorry”

“Father what will we do? King Robert is going to be here any day now. We can not have a Targaryen running around here while he is here.” Robb said

“Well there is a few things we can do, Robb. First he is a thought to be a bastard, so lets keep him away from all the royal events. Secondly, as of now his Targaryen appearance only shows when he gets mad so lets keep him calm. “ Ned said

“Well when are you going to tell him?” Catelyn asked 

“I am going to tell him tomorrow. It is going to already be hard. I hope the Kingsguard will help a little. I have them right now finding their old Kingsguard armor along with Jon’s heirlooms. I think all that is left is Rhaegers crown and his ring that has been passed down from each king since Aegon the first.” Ned said

“Catelyn, i think it is best that you go apologize with him. I think it is time you try to build a relationship with him.” Ned told his wife. “And Robb do you know where he is?”

“He is probably at the Hot Springs. He usually goes there when hes upset or stress or basically anything. He enjoys the heat. We are going to have to wait until he gets out. That water is too hot for anyone else. Are all Targaryens immune to heat?” Robb asked to his father

“No. Usually only the dragon riders are but the dragons have been dead for a while” Ned said.

 

****

###  **The Hidden Dragon**

The hot springs were so relaxing that he must have fallen asleep at one point because he had dream of a girl with silvery blonde hair. This girl looked gorgeous, Jon instantly fell in love with her. Jon wished she was real but he knew it was only just a dream. As the dream slowly died away, he knew he had to get out soon because Lord Stark had told him to stay in his room until he came to get him. He hope Lord Stark would be merciful in his punishment towards him but he knew he deserve whatever that comes his way. Jon should have been respectful towards Lady Stark even if she was being mean. He would seek her out after he was done talking to Lord Stark and apologize for his actions. 

As he was getting out of the steaming hot springs he wondered why Lady Catelyn asked him if he was a Targaryen. What made her after sixteen years ask him that. Maybe she had heard about him being immune to fire. That’s probably it Jon thought to himself and Lord Stark is coming to ask about that.

Jon put back on his black cloak and went back to his room. Soon his cloak would be permanently black. Maybe he would be forced to go now. He knew Lady Catelyn would love that.

\---  
There was a knock at the door and then it opened with Lord Stark and what seemed to be three Household guards entering but interested of having the Direwolf on their chestplate. They had a three headed dragon, Targaryen loyalists. What are they doing so far North and with the Warden of the North.

Jon recognized one of the men as Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the Morning. He had thought Ser Arthur died in the rebellion. Ser Arthur was kingsguard which probably makes the other two men kingsguard. So the better question to ask Jon thought was what are the remaining three knights of the Mad King’s kingsguard doing up here. 

“Jon we need to have a talk. I have not been completely honest with you.” Ned started. “Maybe they can tell it better than I. I was not there for most of the pregnancy.” He finished pointing towards the kingsguard behind him

“Pregnancy? Who’s pregnancy? Is this about my mother?” Jon added Lord Stark. Jon had been wondering who she was ever since he knew that Lady Catelyn was not his mother. Was the girl in his dreams his mother? It couldn’t be that girl had silvery hair and she looked really young. 

“Yes it is about your mother, Jon. I am sorry i have kept this from you for this long. I know it was wrong of me but it hurt so bad everything i thought of it.” Ned said with a sad look on his face. 

“King Aegon, it is time you know who you are and who you must become. We have very much to tell you and very little time to tell you before the Upurser comes. I am glad the time has come” Ser Arthur said pulling House Dayne’s legendary greatsword from its scabbard while bending down on one knee. The other two kingsguard doing the same.

“Aegon? That is a Targaryen name. I am no Targaryen. I am a bastard son of Eddard Stark.” Jon said confused

“Jon, as Ser Arthur said there is much to tell you” Ned said “I mean Aegon. It is going to be hard getting use to calling you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is called Targaryen or Baratheon.


	3. Targaryen or Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for me being gone for forever but my semester is finishing up and I should be back posting a lot more often.
> 
> Anyways here :)

### The Hidden Dragon

Aegon? Jon thought. Aegon was a kings name, a name worthy of the Iron Throne. Jon still in disbelief did not want to accept it. I am Jon Snow he thought, the bastard son of the Warden of the North not the trueborn son of the last dragon, the crown prince. This has to be a dream Jon reasoned with himself. Just a few days ago he dreamed of this mysterious woman laying with him and what he could expect to be their children. They all had the Targaryen silver hair, which he did not. Which only further proved he was no Targaryen.

Jon thought that if he continued to tell himself he was not a Targaryen then the problem would go away, but it was not. Lord Stark had given him a lockbox that once belongs with Lyanna, his mother. In the box was proof naming him Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name, The Prince of Dragonstone, and Last King of the Valyrian Empire. The box also contained the annulment papers of his father to Princess Elia and the marriage between his father and his mother. Thus making him the trueborn heir to the Iron Throne, not his uncle Viserys who supposedly had inherited the Targaryen madness.

Jon was beginning to believe that he was a Targaryen and that he had a birthright to the Throne. The throne that Robert Baratheon took from his family killing nearly all of his House. Jon knew of his Targaryen uncle from the reports Lord Stark regularly got from his spies over in Essos but he did not much about his Aunt, Daenerys. Other than she was the most beautiful woman in the world, a true Valyrian. He wished to find out more about her, but he can not now since the Usurper is traveling to Winterfell.

His whole life Jon had wanted to know who his mother was but he had ever expected her to be the She-Wolf of Winterfell and his father not be who he thought he was. Now sort of wished he had never bugged Lord Stark about this now, Jon could not just idle and watch his birth house go to ruins. Jon was going to live to his house words he would conquer Westeros once again with Fire and Blood. If he was a true Targaryen he would be a dragon rider and good for him he knew where eggs were thanks to his father.

“Jon, my son, I know this is a lot to take in but please say, someone,” Lord Stark said with a worried look on his face as he noticed Jon's eyes change into the Targaryen violent. “Please know that I did this to protect you.”

“I understand why you did this Uncle, but why wait so long to tell me?” Jon said with hurt in his eyes “You let your sister’s son be raised as a bastard abused by your wife.”

“I had to have her believe you were a bastard or Robert would have got suspicious” Ned argued.

“Well the past is the past and now for the future. I am a Targaryen and I will reclaim my family’s legacy and throne with Fire and Blood.” Jon said with fire blazing in his eye.

“Your mother and father would be proud of you of Jon. They wanted you to rule the Seven Kingdoms after them, they would be proud to know that you will even after all the pain and destruction your house as gone through.” Ser Arthur said with a proud look on his face “I am not the fighter I used to be but House Dayne is still loyal to the true king of Westeros. If you give me the time I can rally more of Dorne towards you. I suppose Lord Stark could do the same for the North.”

“Ser Arthur, you forget two things. First, my allegiance is supposed to be with Robert my daughter is to marry his son. Secondly, the North hates the Targaryens after my lie” Ned told the former Kingsguard.

“That is where you are wrong, Lord Stark. The Northern Lords would love to have Stark blood ruling the Seven Kingdoms and that is exactly what Jon is. Half-Dragon and Half Wolf.” Ser Arthur said, “As for your loyalties change them.” 

Jon watched as Lord Stark moved the stone lid of his mother’s tomb, reaching inside and pulling out a bag that seemed to contain items. 

“Aegon, I think it is time you have these. If you are going to be a true Targaryen you need these. This is the sword of your namesake.” Lord Stark started before Jon cutting him off.

“This is Blackfyre? The legendary sword of House Targaryen. Am I worthy of such a great sword let alone a Valyrian Steel one? Even Robb, your heir, doesn’t have one.” Jon said taking the sword feeling the weight of the mighty sword. 

“Robb will have Ice when he takes over as your Warden of the North.” Lord Stark told him while taking out the last items of the box. “Jon, this is Valyrian Steel armor that your ancestors brought over with them. It is the strongest material known and will never break. This shows the true wealth and power of your house and finally what is a Targaryen without a dragon?” Just then Lord Stark revealed the last thing, a wooden box containing three dragon eggs.

“Dragon eggs? Dragons have been extinct for hundreds of year. How am I supposed to know how to hatch and care for them?” Jon asked

### The Exiled Princess

Daenerys woke up in the palace of Illyrio Mopatis, a wealthy Essosi magister that had been hosting her and her brother for the last few moons. Day after day she wondered what this magister wanted with them after all they had no money, no land or no titles. They simply just had a name, a name that meant nothing now. 

This day was supposed to be different after all it was her name day but once again she was woken up by her brother's cold wondering hand. A wondering hand grabbing her breasts, she hated Viserys with all of her heart. She wished that he would just leave her alone. She knew it was only a matter of time before he raped her to continued on the Targaryen line as he put it. That she was already flowered and she needed to play her part in the Targaryen restoration. Apart she did not want to play.

She tried to throw Viserys off her before he went down to her maidenhood, the only part of her that was still hers. But what was she compared to him? She was a small, shy, weak girl. Just then she felt a pain on her breast.

Viserys squeezing her breast making her move and scream in pain “Get up bitch, today is the day your of actual use to me. Bath and put this dress on”

 

Daenerys only did what he said because she was afraid of waking the dragon as he put it. He had repeatedly told her that he was the last dragon and that the people in Westeros drank secrets toasts in his honor. She knew better than that though, it was just worded Illyrio had told him. She wondered what he had planned for her, she only hoped today was not the day she got raped by him. She had woke up dreaming of a mystery man, a man surrounded by children. She only could assume that they were their children but who was this mystery man in this cold place. 

She completely took off the already ripped up nightgown revealing her bare body. A body lords would wish for if they knew if it existed. As she stepped in the steaming hot water which did not affect her, the servants came running in telling her it was too hot that it would burn her.

The heat had never bothered her, it was like she was unburnable. 

 

“Where is he?” Viserys demanded to know yelling at Illyrio 

“The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality. Just wait my king, he will show” Illyria told him looking towards me.

Then the Dothraki came, they looked like savages and rapists Daenerys thought. He plans to sell me like I'm a tavern wrench that will not happen. I am more of a dragon than Viserys. 

Viserys leaned over to Daenerys and whispered something in her ear “Do you see how long his hair is? When Dothraki are defeated in combat they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. He has never been defeated. This is your intended betrothed.”

“No.” Daenerys angrily yelled towards her brother while storming off. “I will not be sold as a common tavern wrench. I will not marry him. I am more of a dragon then you will ever be.” 

Her brother angrily ran after her and finally catching up to her slamming her against the wall, ripping the dress off her. “The Dothraki people do not care about maidenhood as long as you produce them sons, sister. So get ready to feel the awakening of the dragon.”

Just as he started to strip himself down to have his way with her, a man came in and captured him from behind. These men were definitely not Essosi as they had big fur coats on

“Princess, here take this. I am sorry it has taken so long for us to find you. Come with us, It is time you finally meet your family.”

Daenerys takes the fur coat and wraps around her bare body. “My family?” She questioned “My only family left is Viserys and he just tried to rape me” 

“Princess, you have a nephew. Aegon, the son of your brother Rhaegar and of Lyanna Stark. He is the true heir to the Iron Throne. You might know him as the Bastard of Winterfell though. He recently just found out who he was.” 

“He is in Westeros? Under the roof of one of the Usurper's dogs?” Daenerys asked 

“Princess, there is much that we need to tell you on your trip to Westeros,” The northern said 

\---

### The Hidden Dragon

“Lord Stark, there was Stag banners spotted in the distance. His Grace should be arriving within the hour” Jon heard from a Stark guard as he was passing by his uncle’s study going towards his new room. Ever since Jon’s secret was told to Catelyn she had been treating him a lot better even gave him his own true beside her trueborn children.

Jon opened the door to a naked servant in his room laying his in bed. 

“Come take what you want Lord Targaryen,” The servant told him rubbing herself all over

Jon was shocked he did not what to say. He had never seen a woman naked first of all and now he had one naked and attractive in his bed. That was not his main concern right now how did she know of his heritage already. No one knew except him and the Stark family who had everything to lose if the secret got out especially with the King so close to Winterfell. Jon couldn't believe the “king” was only hours away from here

“The Targaryens are gone. The last one died at the hammer of Robert Baratheon. I am the bastard of Lord Eddard Stark, your liege. What is the meaning of this, ma’am?” Jon asked trying to play it off like he was just a bastard

“I heard Lord Stark talking to you about your mother, your no bastard. You are the heir of the Iron Throne and to think I was going to settle for the heir of Winterfell. A dragon beats a direwolf anyway.” She said seductively “Now come fuck me, I know you are a greenboy”

“Even if I was a Targaryen, I still would have nothing. The Targaryens as I said are no more, they hold no power.” Jon said “More importantly who are you and how did you get past the Household guard? This section is only for the Starks”

“If this sector is only for Starks what is a bastard doing here?” she asked getting up walking towards Jon cornering in rubbing herself all over him.

“Enough of this, tell me who you are or I will call the guards. I do not want this, I do not wish to disrespect you.” Aegon told her

There was a knock at the door, the door began to open. Jon did not know what to did he did not want to get caught with a woman in his room. Jon picked up the woman's clothes and threw them at her pushing her out another door leaving him alone in the room. He knew that she would be back.

When the door finally opened, his cousin Robb appeared. 

“Jon… I mean Aegon. That’s going to be hard to get used to calling you that. I am happy that you finally found out who your parents are. That’s not why I came though, I came to tell you two things. First, my mother wished for both of us to get presentable for His Grace, King Robert. Secondly, this is between us. I know you told Father you plan to retake the Iron Throne with Fire and Blood, I just wanted to say I will be your Warden of the North if you will have me.” Robb told him with a smile on his face

“It is crazy to think back now. While you were being taught to be the next lord of Winterfell, I was secretly taught to be the next King of Westeros. I would want no one else to be my Warden. A Stark should always stay in Winterfell as Lord Stark says. When the Upursper leaves the North in a fortnight, I think we should convene Northern Lords and release the truth. The North is the most loyal kingdom, I believe they can keep our secret. They would finally be getting a Stark ruling Kings Landing” Aegon told his cousin

“Well. Half Stark.” Robb joked. “We will have to talk to father about the Northern Lords because we do not want to start a War before we have to. We have the Riverlands by marriage, the North by birth, the Reach judging from the rebellion, the Eyrie maybe. My aunt Lysa married Jon Arryn but he also is the hand of the King for Robert” 

“Well we have a secret weapon on our side though, cousin” Jon said walking towards his chest opening it up. “Dragons…”

“They have been extinct for hundreds of years let alone all that was known of them died with the doom of Valyria,” Robb said 

“Oh cousin, if only you knew. The fire has been calling my name. I must step into a great fire with the eggs in hand and I will come out unburnt with three baby dragons” 

“You damn Targaryens” Robb laughed “Now come on we must get ready for this grand king or mother will be angry”

With that Robb turned and exited the room. Jon quickly hid his armor, sword and other Targaryen valuables before the woman came back. He knew something had to be done about her, good thing she was not highborn or that would present a greater problem”

### The Exiled Princess

Daenerys woke up on a ship. She did not remember how she got on the ship or where it even was going but she did not see Viserys anywhere and she was happy about that. Her room was filled with fine things, this ship definitely belonged to someone rich. She tried to think about the last thing she remembered before blacking out. She was about get raped by Viserys and then Northern stepped in and saved her. What were Northern doing so far away from the North? 

She rolled over in bed and saw the mighty Direwolf banner hanging from the wall. Now she was really confused and nervous. What was she doing aboard a ship that belonged to House Stark? She needed to get out. Hopefully, she was not going to be sold to Robert for his pleasure of killing Targaryens.

She got out of bed and walked towards the door opening it to see four guards stationed at the door. 

“Alert Ser Cassel, that the princess has woken up. That he must come down right away” One of the guards said to another one.

“Why am I here? What are you going to do with me? What does the Warden of the North want with me?” Daenerys started asking.

“Princess, those are questions for Ser Cassel, the captain of House Stark’s household guard.” The guard told her “Just relax, Princess. Nothing is going to happen to you.” 

Daenerys directed back into the room as she waited for Ser Cassel to come to her. She noticed a chest that she had not seen before. She walked over to it and opened it. She was shocked to see what was inside of it, three dragon eggs with a note attached to it reading “What is a Targaryen with their dragons”

As she looked up from reading the note a man appeared in the doorframe, this must be Ser Cassel she thought.

“My princess, it is time you return home. I am Ser Cassel as my men probably told you. You may be wondering why you are on a Stark ship heading towards Winterfell. We tried to tell you before you blacked out but you have a nephew in Winterfell, it is only right that you meet him. He plans on taking back the Iron Throne with Fire and Blood, and he needs a Queen.” Ser Cassel said

“That is what my brother planned to do. What makes him different from Viserys?” Daenerys asked 

“Your nephew is a kind and loving man, unlike your brother. Aegon did not inherit the famous Targaryen madness. We are not forcing you to do anything, the decision is yours. Lord Stark just wanted to try to keep House Targaryen from falling apart since your family.” Ser Cassel said

“Fair enough I will meet my nephew then make my decision. How will Argon rain fire and blood to the other six kingdoms if dragons are dead? I have three eggs myself but they are just eggs.” Daenerys asked 

“Simple. He plans to step into a great fire with the eggs and come out unburnt. Maybe we will get there in time for you go in as well” Ser Cassel told her “I hope I’ve explained it decently. If not, Lord Stark is going to have a talk with you when you arrive. For your first fortnight in Westeros, you will be hidden in Westeros. King Robert is coming and Lord Stark does not want to take any chances before you and your nephew can hatch your dragons.” 

“Why is the Usurper coming to Winterfell?” Daenerys asked 

“Well Lord Stark believes it is to discuss a possible bethoral between Sansa and his son Joffrey, but as you probably know the Starks have already chosen a side.” Ser Cassel said “I must get back to my duties now feel free to roam the ship. Anything you need you will have, Lord Stark, made it very clear to treat you like the royalty you are.”

The Quiet Wolf

Ned watched as the King’s court started to pour into the gates of Winterfell. Ned knew for the next fortnight that he would have to be real careful about what he said, now is not the time to get caught. Just then Robert came riding in, he got off his horse and walked towards Ned’s family. 

“Your Grace” Ned said to Robert. Ned felt bad for lying to an old friend but he knew that now was not the time. The time was hopefully when Daenerys and Jon unite with their dragons. 

“You’ve gotten fat,” Robert told Ned, who simply laughs it off looking back towards Robert.

Ned watches as Robert walks over and greets his wife and then his children before demanding to visit the Stark Crypts. 

“What brings you here, Your Grace?” Ned asked his former best friend. The friendship had slowly faded after the rebellion and the gruesome deaths of the crown prince and princess. 

“Jon Arryn is dead. He was fine one minute the next he was not. Now I am left handless, and a king needs a hand. I need you down in Kings Landing not up here where you’re bloody useless. Lord Eddard Stark, I name your hand of the king” Robert said

“I do not deserve such an honor, Your Grace” Ned said 

“I’m not trying to honor you. I’m trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood. Well, it’s not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We’ll join our Houses.” Robert said

Robert turns around and looks at the statue of Lyanna. 

“They're not a night I do not dream of killing him. I miss her Ned. The sad thing is I do not even remember her face or her smile.” Robert told Ned

“It’s done Your Grace, the Targaryens are gone,” Ned told him which was a complete lie because he had been harboring the true heir to the throne for the last sixteen years and now was bringing Daenerys to Winterfell. The last two Targaryens and he hope that they wouldn’t be for long.

“Not all of them,” Robert said in an angry outburst. 

“Robert, the boy has gone mad. He inherited his father’s madness as for the girl she is completely harmless.” Ned said 

“I don’t care. I want them dead. I have already sent assassins to go kill them once and for all. Finally, the end of House Targaryen.” Robert said with a big smile on his face

“The girl was forced to marry a Dothraki Horse Lord isn’t that punishment enough?” Ned said. Before Ned could finish what he was going to say next Robb came down.

“Father, you’ve just received a raven. It’s urgent.” Robb said.

“Well excuse me, Your Grace, I have a attend to this matter.”

“What is it, Robb? What is so important that you had to interrupt me with the Robert?” Ned asked his son

“It is about Daenerys,” Robb said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapters Name: The "King"


	4. The "King"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving y'all! 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon.

### The Young Wolf

“Father you’ve just received a raven. It’s urgent.” Robb told his father, in part that was true. The raven would not matter if they could not fix the current problem in Winterfell. Someone overheard Father tell the other Stark children or Jon, rather Aegon now, that he is a trueborn Targaryen. The servant is threatening to tell the King if they do not meet her needs. The problem is though, Robb did not hear which servant it is or else the problem would be fixed shortly

“What is so urgent Robb that you had to interrupt me and the King? He won’t be King for much longer let him enjoy it.” His father told him.

“Father watch what you say. We have a traitor in our household. You do have a raven but it will not matter if we can not resolve this problem before the King finds out. A servant overheard you revealing who Jon really is. She wants to become noble and given her own smaller keep. To add on to it is we do not know who the servant is. What should we do?” Robb asked his father quickly and quietly knowing any minute that the King could walk in. Winterfell was controlled by the Starks, so they usually were never interrupted but everything is different when the KIng is here. 

Father opened the door and called for a guard telling him to go fetch Jon, that he is needed now. The guard quickly ran off to go find Jon.

“The servant possibly came in contact with Jon at some point in the last few days. Hopefully he can lead us on to who she is. Once we find out who it is, we end the problem. It’s possibly one of those damn Lannisters” Father said

The door quickly opened and appeared a man, thankfully it was just Jon. The gods only know what they would have done if it was Robert or even worse Cersei. The way Father always talked about Cersei made it sound like she was power hungry bitch that deserves to die. 

“Jon… have you had any weird run in with any servants lately? This is important please try to remember.” Father told J.. Aegon. Robb wished for nothing more to see his brother turned cousin to restore his House to greatness. 

“Well, yes. I thought i had it dealt with but what brings it to the attention of the Lord of Winterfell?” Aegon told him

“Do you mind explaining this encounter regardless of what happened. This is important for the survival of all of us.” Father told him with a serious look in his eye.

The same serious look in his eye like the time he and Aegon saw who could last the longest in Winterfell’s hot spring. Father was off fighting the Greyjoy Rebellion when it happened and when he found out he was furious yelling at them both never to do it again with the same looking serious face. Robb never understood why he got so mad until now. From their challenge, Robb got serve burns all over his body from staying in the water for a few minutes whereas Jon could stay in there for quite a time and come out not even looking red. If the wrong person with just a bit of intelligence saw this it would prove that Jon was indeed a Targaryen. Only Targaryens are known to be resistance against fire making them able to ride and birth dragons.

“Well… uhhh… I was walking back into my room after our talk down in the crypts with the artifacts in my bag and as soon as I opened the door there she was. She was laying naked on my bed telling me to come to get what I want addressing me as Lord Targaryen. I told her she was crazy that I was simply the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark and that I did not know where she would gather such nonsense from. About that time is when Robb came knocking when he did I pushed her out the back entrance with her clothes in her hand. I have not seen her since. Am I in trouble or something?” Jon asked with his face turning red from talking about naked women. Theon all the time liked to gloat about some whore he’s been fucking in Winter Town and made fun of Jon for never going

“Could you point out the girl if we lined them up? She needs to be dealt with now she’s threatening to tell our secret and that won't go with especially with the “King” in Winterfell right now. If it were to happen I think we could gather banners to kill them but that would spiral the Seven Kingdoms into chaos. When we do this it needs to be done with Fire and Blood. When do you plan to hatch them, Jon?” Father asked him with the last part of the question being so quiet Robb struggled to hear it. 

“I could pick her out, Uncle. As for your other question, we need a great fire for me to walk into with the eggs in hand. They need extreme heat to hatch” Aegon told Father. 

“I will make preparation for a great fire to welcome the king and Robb round up all the female servant that are as Jon describes her. Jon describe her to Robb.” Father said opening the door. 

As soon as he opened the door three of the four guards followed him with the fourth one going the complete opposite direction. Robb made his mind up that he was going to secretly follow him. He believed that the rogue guard was the spy in Winterfell causing their problems and if the Spy got to Robert before Father did they would all be dead by nightfall. Everyone knew the Boltons have been trying to take over Winterfell and the North for the last century. Robb followed the guard until their household walked past the Kingsguard into the King’s chamber. 

The Hidden Dragon

Jon walked back to his room to secure the dragon eggs and hide them closer to where the fire would be tonight. Tonight he would become the first dragonlord in centuries. The world would bow down to him or else he would bring them Fire and Blood, he demands justice for the brutal death of his half siblings. Jon wished he could meet Daenerys but he knew that was possibly impossible. He just wanted to see the beauty all the merchants that came from Essos talk about. Maybe when his dragons are big enough he can ride them to see her, but dragons havent been hatched in hundreds of years. Jon had no idea how long it takes a dragon to fully grow. 

Jon reached his room to find the door cracked, knowing he had shut it he pulled his normal sword, not carrying Blackfrye yet. He kicked open the door to find the same girl naked once again in his bed. This time he was not going to let her go until he had answers. He needed answers.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Jon asked the mystery lady with a hint of anger in his voice. He had to be careful not to his temper.

“Oh, now you listen to me when you truly need something. You’re such a typical man. Have you come to silence me, Lord Targaryen? I know all about your secret and I do plan on telling King Robert if you do not meet my demands. Every one of them has to be met.” She told him laughing. “I heard that Lord Robb is gathering all the female servants to try to find me but you are in over your head. My father was a Northern but I never met him. My mother was from the Reach they met doing the rebellion, you know how men are when they are at war. After that night my mother never saw him again and she soon died leaving me homeless and parentless. Eventually, Lady Olenna found me and took me as one of her personal servants. She sent me North to spy on Robb to see if she wanted to propose a marriage alliance but I never assumed to figure out this much.”

“Wait… what do you exactly want then? I am confused House Tyrell was the only loyal House Targaryen supporter but now your ready to turn in the last male Targaryen for what? Nothing?” Jon asked her

“I have written Lady Olenna telling her about this all and she wishes to proceed with the arrangement. She wants Lord Robb for her granddaughter Margaery. I am sure this would be a benefit for you and House Stark. House Stark gains a powerful ally through marriage and House Targaryen once again gains the support of House Tyrell for the wars to come. I know you plan to take back your kingdom with Fire and Blood just as any other Targaryen would.” The Tyrell servant told her 

“So let me understand this correctly. You’re working for House Tyrell. You came to see if Robb was worth a marriage alliance and instead of you found out the who the last Targaryen. With that information you plan forcing House Stark to agree to marriage or else you will tell causing another rebellion?” Jon asked her trying to figure out the meaning of all out this. 

“Yes, basically. Margaery is one of the prettiest ladies in all of Westeros. I am sure Lord Robb would not mind her.” The Tyrell servant said still laying naked in his bed.

“Fair enough, but a few more questions. One, out of curiousity why settle with the Heir to the North when you can have the Heir to the Iron Throne? Second, why did this involve you getting naked in my bed both times?” Jon asked her with the confuse look showing

“Lady Olenna is not stupid she knows of Lord Stark’s plan to bring Daenerys to Westeros for you. Targaryens just attract for some reason. She knew that you and Daenerys most likely marriage for the weird relationship Targaryens share and to revive the ruins of House Targaryens. Why get naked you ask? Well I have not been fucked well in a while and second you the heir to the throne.” The girl told him

“Daenerys is coming to Westeros?” Jon said with too much excitement in his voice. Daenerys is coming to Westeros he would get to meet the last Targaryen female, another potential dragonrider. A thousand questions flooded his head all at once. Would she like him? Would they work together to restore House Targaryen likes this servant thinks? Would they fall in love? Does she have dragon eggs too? What if she isn’t a dragonrider? Jon mind started to wonder and think about her physically. She’s supposedly the most attractive woman and that Lord’s would give up their whole fortune just for one night with her. Was she still a maiden? Jon kind of hoped she was but it was not his place to say that. If she was then there would be no denying a true marriage that would secure their house. He would have to go talk to Lord Stark immediately 

The servant must had said something else to him while he was off daydreaming about Daenerys because he returned to reality with a slap to the face. 

“Hey lover boy, are you there? There is plenty of time for your incest later. Right now you have something very urgent to tell Lord Stark, dont you?” She said

“I will go speak with him if you go put on some fucking clothes. Daenerys could be here any minute and I certainly do not want her to walk into this” Jon said before realizing what he just said. He did not even mean to say it.

“You damn Targaryens” She said laughing

Jon turned away from her and walked out the door to go find Lord Stark. This changed everything, the servant was on their side not Robert’s like they had originally thought. Jon turned the corner fast and ran into Robb who looked kind of nervous, too nervous for a Lord’s son.

“Calm down Robb. I just spoke to the servant and i have great news for you and Lord Stark. Where is he do you know?” Jon asked with an eager and joyful look in his eyes.

“That’s good but we have another problem. One of our houseguards is a spy for King Robert, he needs to be killed immediately.” Robb told him “I am looking for Father right now. Come with me.”

As Jon and Robb turned the corner of the hall walking towards Lord Stark’s solar, hoping that he was currently in there. They ran into Tyrion Lannister, or otherwise known as the Imp of Casterly Rock. He was the youngest Lannister and the most hated in his family.

“Good evening Bastard and Lord Robb” Tyrion drunkenly greeted them. Jon had always hated being called a bastard but now knowing he was never one. That he was the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, the title made him even madder. He wished that he could tell everyone that but he did not want to die yet.

“Apologizes, I didn’t mean to offend you. Let me give you some advice. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour and it can never be used to hurt you.” Tyrion said 

“Oh trust me Lord Tyrion, the rest of the world will never forgot what I am soon. They will regret ever knowing. My armor is unbreakable” Jon told Tyrion with a smug grin on his face. Jon was indirectly hinting at his heritage and his plan to birth dragons back into the world. Hopefully along with his aunt, Daenerys. 

“Oh? What are we planning, bastard? I mean Jon.” Tyrion asked with a confused look on his face. It seemed like he did not know rather to laugh, be worried or to be confused. 

“Nothing for now my lord. I am just playing around, have a laugh at my expense” Jon said laughing playing it off. “Now if you excuse me, I have go find Lord Stark along with Lord Robb”

### The Exiled Princess

Daenerys has been stuck on the Stark ship for the past few moons. Ser Cassel told her a few days ago that they should be arriving at Winterfell within the next moon. She was excited and nervous to see Winterfell. Viserys always told her that the Starks hated the Targaryens because of Rhaegar but that must not be true if Lord Stark himself was hiding the Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne. Aegon or Jon was the main reason Daenerys was nervous, he was the last male of their family. Did he expect her to birth his children just like Viserys had before he attempted to sell her to the savage horselord. What had happened to Viserys that night she wondered. Was he even still alive?  
She tried asking the guards about Jon but they never told her much other than his whole life he was always called the Bastard of Winterfell.

Daenerys was brought out of her daydream by men yelling at each other. Men that she had never heard before and she had gotten pretty good at recognizing each member of the Stark guardsmen. She looked out her window and saw another ship flying a completely different sigil then the Direwolf. She had never gotten a formal education because she was always on the run from the Usurpers assassins but she was pretty sure that was the sigil of House Greyjoy. House Greyjoy rebelled a few years after the end of Robert’s Rebellion and the Greyjoys embarrassingly defeated. This defeat left House Greyjoy in ruins with two of Lord Greyjoys sons dead and the third a ward of House Stark as a prisoner. Daenerys couldnt help to wonder if this was their way of getting back? Did the Greyjoys know she was on this ship or was this just a random raid in the hopes that it carried a trueborn Stark that they could use to get Theon back? 

The doors slammed open with numerous Stark guards pouring into it. This did not look promising Daenerys thought to herself. What was going to happen? Daenerys had one idea and it was only for if things went south: she would set the ship on fire in the hopes it would gain enough heating to hatch her dragon eggs. Then again she probably should hear of the situation before she thought too violently.

“What is happening, ser?” Daenerys asked any guard that was listening to her

“Princess, our ship has just been attacked and boarded by Greyjoy pirates. We do not know what they want right now which is a good thing. It means that they do not know you are aboard this ship. That gives us a chance to hide you before anything gets too dirty.” One Stark guard said quickly with his sword still in hand

“Oh… how do you plan on hiding me?” Daenerys asked the guard

“Well as of right now we have thought of two options. First idea: We hide you into the hull of the ship or second idea:, you disguise yourself as a tavern whore just brought along for the soldiers’ pleasure. That is our last resort because that involves you stripping naked and we are under strict orders by Lord Stark not to touch one hair on your body. He values your maidenhood and trust very much, he does not want you abused.” The Stark guard told her with a worried look on his face when he said the last part

“What does he want with my maidenhood?” Daenerys asked angrily

“Well Princess, you are a Targaryen. Ser Cassel just told us that Jon Snow or rather Aegon, is a trueborn Targaryen. Making Lord Stark the biggest House Targaryen supporter. So I suppose he wants to give you the option of his and your nephew. With you being a maiden marrying his nephew ensures your loyalties stay with Aegon which is part, Northern. The North has always wanted a Stark ruling King’s Landing and Aegon is half Stark.” 

“Everyone of you keep saying its up to me if i marry nephew but after every word it seems more and more like its already been decided” Daenerys asked but if she was completely honest with herself she would know she probably would as he would most likely the guy in her dreams but she couldn’t seem like a useless maiden. She was going to have to birth dragons into the world and who would trust a maiden like that with a job as important as that?

The dragon eggs were quickly pushed under the bed along with herself soon after the door was slammed opened. She did not recongize the men walking in they must have been Greyjoys. This was not going to end well.

“Who is the captain of this ship?” The Greyjoy captain asked

“Do you realize who you are robbing? This ship belongs to House Stark, the lord paramount of the North” One of the guard said

“Oh really? Not like the direwolf flying from the ship did not give it away. Again I ask, who is the captain of this captain?” The Greyjoy asked again more angrily 

“What do you want?” The same guard asked filling the role of the captain

“It has been a long time since we’ve seen a House Stark ship in these oceans. In fact, I have not seen one since our rebellion and the kidnapping of our heir. I was hoping for a Stark heir to be aboard but I guess we have to settle for a captain and burning the ship along with whatever goods it’s carrying” The Greyjoy said while his men was capturing the Stark guard from what Daenerys could see from under the bed. Thankfully they had not looked anywhere but eye level with all the men.

After the capture of the guard, they proceeded to kill the rest of the seven guards sent to guard her after a long fight. Daenerys heard them walk out locking the door and then dropping a torch. Climbing out from under the bed Daenerys knew this would be her chance to hatch her dragons but she could not think how she would survive once the ship sunk. She was still in the middle of the ocean, so she thought. Then she saw her out, there was a little boat was used to board the ship. It was floating beside the ship, following the smooth current today, and she saw land in the far distance but any land was a good sight. She hoped it was White Harbor, which she knew was the North’s largest port. She from there could hopefully find travel to Winterfell. As she finished looking at the map which was used to explain their original route she saw black smoke pouring into the room and felt the heat coming along with it.

The fire would burn away her clothes no doubt but if she took them off now she would have a chance at saving them. It would be embarrassing showing up at White Harbor naked. She slowly pulled down the dress she was wearing. First revealing her perfectly round and plump breasts after that pulling it the rest of the way doing showing her perfectly sculpted ass and her cleanly shaven mound. A finger glazed the top of it while pulling the dress off. Now naked, she took the dragon eggs in hand and got ready to embrace the fire.

As the burning hot fire came in the last though she had was of the mysterious man now with his own set of dragon eggs stepping into a great fire. She was now sure of it, That it was Aegon and that they were destined to be together. 

She heard something begin to crack and then…

### The Usurper

Robert was pleased that Ned had accepted the position of the hand of the king. King’s Landing could use some Stark honesty and loyalty. The only thing strange about Ned accepting is that he requested a big fire at the feast to be made. Robert wondered why Ned wanted a huge fire that had the possibly of burning Winterfell down made but he ordered it to be done regardless. Robert thought it had something to do with what one of the Stark guards told him earlier about dragons in Winterfell and Lord Stark was trying to hatch them but everyone knew that was just a story wet nurses told. Even if there were dragons in Winterfell, which the Targaryens are not more, Ned would never betray him like that. The Starks hated the Targaryens just as much as he did. 

Every night in his dreams Robert killed Rhaegar and found Lyanna just in time before she was raped and killed. That she lived for him and they eventually married having children of their own. Sadly, that never happened and he was stuck with Cersei, a Lannister. Robert knew Cersei never loved him that she only married him because of what he was to become. That she originally wanted Rhaegar Targaryen but was denied him by the Mad King. That made Robert even madder that his own wife wanted the guy that killed his Lyanna more than him. 

Robert was walking to the feast along with his kingsguard when he saw the Bastard of Winterfell. He was surrounded by Stark guards. Robert wondered why Ned would waste good men on a bastard. Robert himself had nearly twenty of them treated none of them as such. They were called bastards for a reason and they should be treated as one. Robert reminded himself to ask Ned about this later but for now, he had to go to the feast that was being thrown in his honor. 

\---

“Dragons! Dragons! Come quickly they’re dragons out there.” A servant yelled out.

A drunken Robert did not believe the servant as he cried out for help. Dragons had died out centuries ago. He had seen the remains hundreds of times in the Red Keep but for some reason, he felt compelled to go see if the servant wasn’t lying.

Robert walked out along with many of the other guests including the Starks who seemed as surprised as him to see if these servants claims were true. As they walked through the Winterfell main gates to the place where the great fire was started, sure enough, was a man with three live dragons on his shoulders naked as him nameday emerging from the fire. 

“How is this possible? The Targaryens are gone along with them dragons. How do I see three of them right before me?” Robert yelled in an unkingly rage. “Who are you! I demand you to tell me now!”

“I am Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, heir to the Iron Throne,” Jon told Robert “I am here to take back what is rightfully mine with Fire and Blood”


	5. Dragons, Direwolves, and Stags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To whoever is reading this:
> 
> I apologize for the long delays between my updates. I struggle with serve writings block and grammar skills. 
> 
> This is just a sneak peek. I really hope to be able to update soon.

### The Quiet Wolf

“I am Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name, trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, heir to the Iron Throne,” Jon announced to the crowd “I am here to take back what is rightfully mine with Fire and Blood. Now bow down before your rightful ruler.” 

Now would be the moment that would decide the future of Houses Stark, Tyrell, and Targaryen as they are in on this together. What would Robert do about this? Would he believe Jon is truly the son of my sister and the Crown Prince?

“My Lords of the North, do you really believe the She-Wolf of Winterfell could just simply be taken against her will? Do you think of her as that weak? The answer should be no. My mother went willingly out of love for Rhaegar and hate for Robert. Robert had already disrespected her by fathering a bastard.” Jon told the Northern Lords. What Jon had just told the Northern Lords had just sparked a debate especially with the older lords who knew Lyanna.

“What the dragonspawn says does make sense,” One Northern Lord said “Lady Lyanna was a strong young woman and no one could make her do anything. She proved that many times.” The Lord's statement was backed up with many ayes. 

“Do we really believe our liege lord, the most honorable man in Westeros fathered a bastard months after getting married? Do we really think of him so low?” Another Northern Lord yelled. To Ned, this seemed to be going in Jon’s favor. The Northern Lords were debating in his favor. The North had always wanted a Stark ruling over them and now they might get one on the Iron Throne. 

“He speaks the truth. My fellow lords think about it. The Bastard of Winterfell or now Aegon Targaryen was born sometime around the end of the rebellion. Queen Rhaella, the only female Targaryen, had already died giving birth to Daenerys Targaryen. This proves that the bastard’s mother was not Targaryen but northern and she must be Lyanna Stark or else Lord Stark would not dishonor himself by claiming a bastard” A lord spoke that sounded like Lord Glover

At this final statement, the proud, stubborn lords of the North looked around at each other and then him. They expected him to set the record straight. This would be the moment could potentially be the down off of House Stark but he must for Lyanna.

“Is it true Lord Stark? Is he your bastard or your nephew?” Lord Umber asked and once again backed by ayes


End file.
